Ten Years Too Early For THIS
by kazorashi
Summary: Lambo, ten year bazooka, and an awkward situation. Let's just say the boys interrupted TYL Haru while she was doing some very important business. And Present Haru happens to find out what it is. Let's just agree that this is all kinds of awkward and that it's ten years too early for THIS.


**Ten Years Too Early For THIS**

.

.

.

 _Summary:_ Lambo, ten year bazooka, and an awkward situation. Let's just say the boys interrupted TYL Haru while she was doing some very important business. And present Haru happens to find out what it is. Let's just agree that this is all kinds of awkward and that it's ten years too early for THIS.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, unfortunately. I'd make 5986 happen in a heartbeat.**

Warnings: A little limey, OOC for real (coughsHARUcoughs), and a bit of crack? Just a tiny amount?

* * *

 _Snap._

That's the sound of Haru's last restraint against Hayato as she stands in her spot, seething. Said boy smirks at her with a cocky grin, arms folded along his chest. Tsuna and Takeshi, who happen to be present in Tsuna's bedroom, tense. Lambo is also there but he's next to Haru crying his eyes out.

 _He's really gone and done it now._ Thinks Tsuna as he gulps. Hayato had been teasing Lambo rather ruthlessly today and the five year old had had enough. Usually, the Lightning Guardian would throw out his bazooka but Lambo's feelings had been seriously hurt and so he ran downstairs. Haru must have just gotten there because she had stomped up the stairs, swung Tsuna's door open and started arguing immediately with the Storm Guardian.

It was a nasty one.

Tsuna had never seen Haru so angry at Hayato before in his life. Granted, they always argued but this time, neither 14 years old held back. The two were throwing out secrets he's sworn he's never heard of before. Like, that Haru tried to impress a boy other than Tsuna one time and they were doing cleaning for community service when the vacuum she had sucked in her skirt and nearly tore it apart in front of the guy. Haru dished out then that Hayato should probably be less conspicuous when reading Sentai Rangers porn in public.

Tsuna shook his head at that.

The two had kept going at it but once Hayato touched the subject of Tsuna, Haru had deflated a bit and it had been a one sided battle since then. Now, Lambo was still crying near Haru, Tsuna and Takeshi didn't want to be there in the room, and Hayato smirked at the girl with confident smug. Haru's face was pink with fury, her entire body shaking with righteous anger.

"Lambo-chan, close your ears." She told the little boy sternly, her brown eyes never leaving the green orbs that stared her down. Not even waiting for Lambo to comply, Haru snarled. It was enough for Tsuna and Takeshi to back up all the way back to the wall but it did nothing to deter Hayato from his stance. "You son of a bitch bred whore!" She screamed.

"Oh my Go-" Began Tsuna but stopped when Haru tackled Hayato to the ground. The Italian boy yelped in surprise and Haru covered him from above.

"You crazy bitch!" He grabbed her tiny wrists and tried to pry her off of him. Not one to be easily be moved despite her small stature, Haru refused and even began pushing back against his own strength. "Get the fuck off me!" He shouted.

"You shut the hell up!" Haru pushed harder. Anger coursed through her veins, fueling her strength to match Hayato's. "You think you're so damn fucking smart!? You think you're so damn cool because you're Italian?! I'll tell you what the fuck you are! You are just a little boy lost in Japan with anger issues who complains about every little fucking thing, your personality is shit and you will never know how I feel because you won't ever love as fiercely as I do!"

There was a whispered _oh shit_ somewhere in the room (Takeshi) but it was ignored because behind Haru's anger, Hayato saw closely tear brimming around her eyes. They were barely there but he could tell because her eyes looked like glass. He almost faltered, almost.

Instead, the Storm Guardian decided a different tactic. "Haru," he started out slowly to gain her attention, "I'm sorry." Those words from his lips seemed to freeze her over and all she could do was look at him in shock. Tsuna was flabbergasted to say the least and even Takeshi looked confused. "Please get off of me." The polite tone he used when speaking to her seems to have shocked Haru to her core as she stops moving. The look she gives him is strange.

"Wh-What did you say?" She breathes slowly, unsure of the boy beneath her. She's never heard him apologize to anyone except Tsuna. Not once and _especially_ not to _her_. As much as she doesn't believe him, a part of her heart wants her to listen. Maybe he could really mean it this time. Maybe this was the first step to their kind-of-not-really-a-friendship. Maybe this was him turning around a new leaf. Maybe he had begun to finally treat her like a human being instead of a dumb girl he thought she was. Maybe, maybe...

Maybe...

"You deaf woman?" He growls. "I said get off!" He spits at her. Haru is so shocked by the sudden turn of events, she doesn't even comprehend it at first. It's not until she slowly brings a hand to her cheek that she feels the wetness that isn't her own. Red covers her face and she's furious again.

"How DARE you!" She shouts in his ear, forcing Hayato to flinch. "You dare to spit on me!?"

They're back at it again.

Lambo, who was really the start of it all, sniffles. "Bakadera spit on Haru?!" He wails. "Lambo-san won't forgive you!" The little boy pulls out his bazooka from his hair and points it at Hayato. Takeshi is already moving Tsuna to the door at this point. "Bakadera! You idiot! You meanie!" Through tears, Lambo shoots the ten year bazooka. Hayato and Haru are covered in pink smoke.

The smoke fills the room and everyone in it begins to cough. Hayato, who is still laying on the floor, waves a hand in front of his face. "Y-You damn cow..." He mutters quietly. The vision before him begins to clear and Hayato already has a scowl on his face. More than ready to face that damn idiot woman, the Italian boy has ten insults already stored in the bottom of his throat.

With the smoke clearing, all four boys look to the girl in the room. Only...

She isn't a girl.

Tsuna squeaks and covers Lambo's eyes before he can see in full just what has appeared before them. Takeshi gulps and turns his head, his eyes however are unable to look away. Hayato's jaw drops and doesn't notice his face turning red. He can, however, suddenly feel his neither regions growing painful as a very naked, older woman grinds above him. Her back is arched in a sensual way, her short dark hair covering nothing of her skin. Her movements, which were fast, are slowing down and her eyes close. The older woman's body glistening in sweat.

"Honey?" She purrs and a hand which is pressed against Hayato's chest, lightly travels down his torso, giving him the shivers. He hates how he's not totally disgusted though. "Why have you stopped? Why did you pull out?" The older woman moves forward as her eyes flutter open. Hayato is sucked into an intense world of sultry and intense lust through the brown orbs of the woman on top of him. He finally takes note that her cheeks are red and that she's breathing heavily over him. His eyes trail down her body. They stop at the sight of her most intimate place and he can't help but notice that there is white stuff oozing out.

The 14 year old thinks he's gonna die of a boner.

The woman on top of him suddenly blinks. Her eyes are soon readjusted to the situation and she looks around. Seeing nothing familiar, her eyes go to Takeshi, Tsuna, and Lambo who aren't supposed to be so young. She then looks at the boy who is beneath her and can't help but notice that he's about to faint. She then looks down at herself and _damn it_ , she is _naked_ in front of little boys! A blush covers her cheeks as she simultaneously covers her mouth with both hands.

 _No way._ She shakes her head and embarrassment fills her. And then she screams. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haru screams as she scrambles off of the naked man she found herself on top of. Painful protests escape the man's lips and he gets up with a pout. His green eyes widen in utter shock as he see's a girl, not the woman he was doing, just a few feet away. 14 year old Haru is shaking in her school uniform and she can't help but try to lower her skirt. Her face is red because she can still feel that man's rock hard, hot, and pulsing piece of... Little man that she found herself on top of all of a sudden just a moment ago.

 _Omigosh omigosh omigosh. Does this count as sex?_ She thinks, feeling dizzy and a bit ashamed. As disgusted as she wants to feel, Haru can't help but feel funny. _I can't believe I was on top of him and... Where the heck am I?_ Tears burn in the corner of her eyes and they begin to trail down her cheeks. Haru tries to blink them away but they keep coming faster. She let's out a little wet sob. "Wh-What have you done to me?" She cries.

The older man, who is naked and sweaty and still confused with what's happened, runs a hand through his hair. "Before I answer that, how old are you right now?" He asks in a slightly rough manner.

"F-Fourteen..." She cries and buries her head in her hands. The man curses before quickly jumping out of the bed. He wraps the thin, white sheet around his torso and slowly walks towards Haru. He's careful before he decides to touch her.

"Let me guess, Lambo?" He accuses as he kneels in front of Haru.

"H-How do you know L-Lambo-chan?" Haru sniffs and tries to scoot away.

"Hey now, don't do that. Don't you know who I am?" He teases. He tries to focus on the situation at hand and not at his little partner who is still wanting some action. He waits for Haru to calm down because he knows how she is at 14. She's wild and crazy and always over reacts, but she's smart. Slowly, Haru calms down thanks to the comforting voice the man has. Opening her eyes, she's greeted with a beautiful man with silver strands that match the moonlight and green eyes that rival the green of grass on a dewy morning's day.

"G-Gokudera-san?" She hesitates in her answer but she's sure she's him. He looks at Haru and wipes the sweat from his forehead.

"That's right." He grins at her. "Are you still calling me that at the time you're from?" He tilts his head and scoots closer to her a bit. The younger girl nods her head and takes one more good look at him. She replays the scene from moment ago from where she had first gotten into this situation. She blinks as she begins to put two and two together. A blush covers her face and she gasps.

"W-Wait! If I'm here, that means!?" Gaping, her face flushes into a pretty crimson. The 24-year old Hayato can't help but scratch the back of his head nervously, feeling a bit embarrassed.

He clears his throat. "Umm... Right. Yeah." One look at Haru's face is enough to make him ready to deny everything. "It's... Not what it looks like?" He tries. The only thing Haru can do is scowl viciously.

"I'm not stupid!" She hisses. Soon, a heavy sigh leaves her lips. She clenched her fist in frustration and can feel another wave of tears pass over her. "No way, why am I with you?" Hayato notices this and gives her a small smile.

"Am I really so bad to you?" He says gently and pats the top of her head. He's surprised to see Haru nod her head.

"You're awful." She says this with such sincerity and hurt that he takes his hand back and just stares at her. Haru softly cries in her hands. "Gokudera-san is just the worst, how did I end up with you?"

Hayato sucks in a sharp breath at this. He doesn't know what to say to her. Afraid that he'll say too much, he doesn't want to risk her current Hayato's relationship with her. At fourteen, he knows it's a fragile one. _But it won't stay like that for long._ He thinks with fondness. Hayato wants to tell her that yeah, he's rude as hell, but he also loves her like hell.

 _She won't know that until we're almost seventeen though._ In Hayato's mind, he curses himself a bit. While knowing that she probably doesn't have much time left, Hayato grabs Haru's shoulders. "I shouldn't be doing this." He tells her sternly. Haru looks at him through her tears and sniffs. _Gosh, she's so cute at fourteen._ His heart swells at the remembrance of her and feels just a little thankful to have the younger Haru near his arms. He wants to ease her thoughts about him and the suffering she'll go through before they get together. "Don't be mad, just remember this for the next couple of years. I promise I'll get better in your time." He swears.

Through her blurry vision, she can see the fondness and affections the older Hayato has for her. Her heart jumps a bit at the sight because for once, she feels loved. It's strange because this is the last person she expects it from. "Get...better?" She questions innocently. The older Storm Guardian nods his head.

"Better. I swear." And then he kisses her, then and there. Haru's eyes widen in surprise.

"Mmf!?" She stays still as Hayato kisses her fully on the lips. His kiss is nothing short of passionate and loving. The way he caresses her lips with his own is slow and sensational. She almost can't breathe. The only running through her mind is that; _Oh my gosh he's kissing me and I don't hate it. What the hell?_ Her heart rate picks up and races a mile a minute.

Hayato takes his time with Haru before his lips travel down to her collar bone. "Eep!" The teenager squeaks. Smiling, he works on a spot where he knows it will be visible. He licks and nips, takes small bites. Haru literally melts. "G-Gokudera-san..." She whispers under her breath. She wants him to stop, her young self can't take much more.

Hayato finishes on Haru and brings his lips to her ears. He smiles at the way she pants. "Sorry if it's too much." He says and wraps his arms around him. "But please believe me when I say this. I love you. There isn't anyone else for me, I swear it." Gently, he pulls Haru away to look at her. Her face is tomato-red and her eyes have a glassy look to them. He gives Haru his most vulnerable smile. "Please deal with me a little longer Haru. I love you."

He gives her one more peck before wrapping his arms around her small figure. Haru closes her eyes and relishes in his warmth and gentle touch. _If my future is like this, maybe Gokudera-san isn't so bad._ A smile crosses her face before she's wrapped in pink smoke.

Coughing, Hayato feels pressure of another person. This person, he knows the contour of the body really well. A devilish look makes way on his face and he leans back, waiting for the pink gas to subside.

"H-Hack! Hahi, I'll never get used to Lambo-chan's darn bazooka." An older Haru blinks cutely before turning her attention onto the man she was...doing some business with earlier. "Hayato." Her voice is warm and soft and loving.

"I'm so glad your back." He tells her and pushes her to the floor. With the sheet in between them, Haru gives a hearty laugh. The Storm Guardian is already pressing heavy kisses onto her neck. Haru brings his face to hers and kisses him lightly several times. Groaning at her touch, he can feel his manhood harden once again. " _Haru_." He says in a thick voice.

The woman beneath him smiles. "I want to get back to our activity too, but I just want to say one thing before we do." He just sighs, defeated and rolls off of her. Sitting up, the naked Haru grins. "I forget how spiteful you are when you were fourteen." She laughs when her lover suddenly covers his eyes with his forearm. If one were to look closely, they would be able to spot a blush. "Do you want to know what I did to him?" She teases.

Groaning, Hayato shakes his head. "No, I already know what you're capable of." His face turns even more redder.

"Let's just say..." Haru leans in close to kiss the tip of his nose. "That little Hayato should be shaping up really soon. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Haru laughs even more at the embarrassed look on Hayato's face. He can't help it. He faintly remembers seeing his Haru ten years ago. A cold shudder runs down his spine.

"I can't believe you would do that to a fourteen year old." He sighs. Giving a wicked laugh, she wraps her arms around her lover once more and presses her lips to his cheeks. "But now that I'm back here, do you want to know one more secret?" She whispers.

Hayato raises a brow. "What's that?"

"Thank you for telling me ten years ago that you loved me. It really helps." Haru's voice grows misty at the memory. "It's why I didn't give up on you so quick." The Haru now can't see her life with anyone else. There's no way she could love anyone more than the way she loves him. He's the only one for her. _It's a bit ironic._ She thinks to herself. That the only reason she continued with Hayato back then was because of the man before her now. Haru sighs into his neck and let's Hayato hold her close.

"...do you just want to sleep then?" He asks her tenderly. She scoffs and looks at him like he's crazy.

"Are you kidding me?" Haru points to the bed. "Two words. Take me." Hayato chuckles and doesn't need to be told twice. Gathering his Haru in his arms, he runs to the bed and the two continue where they left off. It was like she never went back ten years and he never held fourteen year old Haru. She feels Hayato bury himself inside her and sighs in bliss before he begins thrusting.

She arches her back from pleasure. "Ah! N-Not there!" She pants.

"Shh..." He kisses her neck and it's all tangled limbs and sweet aches from there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, ten years back at the present..._

"Hahi? I-I'm back." Haru looks around only to find Tsuna with Lambo at his side. The poor little boy is knocked out and Takeshi is kneeling next to Hayato who is laying on his backside, staring at the ceiling on the floor. She shuffles her feet and looks at the open door. Thankfully, it's wide open and before anyone can notice her, she slowly inches towards the door.

She's almost there until Tsuna looks up. "Ah, H-Haru..." The brunette blushes. "Welcome ba-what's that on your neck?" His eyes narrow in on Haru's collarbone. Takeshi and Hayato turn their heads toward her. She can't help but to notice that Hayato's deep, green eyes widen at the dark bruise on her skin. Immediately, she slaps a hand over the mark left behind by the much older Storm Guardian.

A crimson blush covers her cheeks. "I-I-I..." Hayato slowly gets up from the floor and narrows his eyes at her. "This? It's nothing. Nothing at all. I fell." She babbles on and on. It's an obvious lie, they can all tell. Tsuna, however, decides to accept it because it's obvious that whatever happened to her in the future, she wants it to stay in the future.

It also can't be as bad as what they had to witness just a few moments ago.

He shivers.

Meanwhile, Haru fidgets nervously by Tsuna's door. She can sense Hayato's stare on her and where exactly he's looking. "Don't lie to me, stupid." He sneers. "That's not a mark that can come from falling. Who gave it to you?" She stiffens at the stern tone he takes with her. Anger begins to bile up inside and just when she's about to let him have it, Haru notices a sweater laying in the middle of the room. It's large and red, right away she knows it's Hayato's.

"Why is your sweater on the floor?" She walks and picks it up off the ground. Each boy in the room (minus Lambo) blush ferociously at the memory. Hayato, most of all. Noticing their lack of response, she raises a brow. "Gokudera-san?" She inquires with a tilt of her head.

"I-I don't want it. You keep it." He stutters. She makes a face.

"Why would I want it?"

"Shut up! You're the one who... I mean, in the future she... You..." Hayato's face begins to match his sweater. "Just keep it! Alright!? For fucks sake, you damn woman." The younger boy rises off of the floor and puts his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care where you are, at anytime ten years from now. Keep your clothes on and _dammit_ , don't flaunt your body for just anyone! Do you have any idea how that baseball idiot was looking at you?!" A reluctant _"Hey! I wasn't the only one!"_ was heard and promptly ignored.

She looks at Hayato strangely. "What are you even...?" Looking at the sweater again, Haru thinks quickly and begins to put the puzzle together. "Wait... _You_ offered your sweater to ten year later me?" She doesn't bother to hide her shock. If possible, Hayato's face turns even redder. He looks like a cherry tomato about to burst and Haru can't help but find it kind of... Adorable.

In a _I-still-hate-him_ kind of way.

"Hahi..." Haru presses his sweater to her and gulps. Now her cheeks are turning pink. The two just stand there awkwardly and try not to look at each other. A long silence lingers in between the two. Neither kids know what to say. It's not until she notices that Hayato's hands are still on her shoulders that she lightly shrugs them off. "H-Hands..." She whispers.

He immediately pulls away before coughing into the bend of his elbow. "S-So... You never answered my question, who gave that to you? In the future?" He's inquisitive about it and Haru can almost hear the nervousness in his voice when he asks. Her grip tightens on the red sweater as she thinks back.

 _"There isn't anyone else for me, I swear it. I love you."_

 _That warm feeling with that man..._ She shows Hayato a tiny, little smile. She doesn't seem to notice the way his breath catches in his throat. She doesn't seem to notice the way he zooms in on her like she's the only thing he can see. She doesn't seem to notice the way his heart thumps loudly in his chest or the way he fidgets at her glowing face. She doesn't notice any of it.

"I got it from someone who loves Haru very much in the future." She answers honestly. Haru giggles. "But unfortunately, it's a little too early to tell you. Ten years too early for _this_ to happen." The way she says, _this_ , goes unnoticed by Hayato. He deflates a bit.

The only ones who did get is are Tsuna and Takeshi. Both boys shake their heads in light despair.

 _Gosh..._ Thinks Tsuna. _They're really thick headed at this._

Like he's one to talk.

* * *

 _(A/N: Let me end it there because I'm tired. Lol. Kind of crack, right? I do admit, perhaps I got lazy at the end. But this was sitting in my profile for a while so I decided to finish it and post it. Tell me what you think! Hate it? Fine. Love it? Great! Let an author know, lol. Happy Halloween, btw! Stay safe this season._ _)_


End file.
